Coulisses
by Inurame
Summary: Parce que parfois il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails pour craquer. Venez découvrir le quotidien de ces stars mafieuses qui font la une des tabloïds italiens.
1. Prises 1 & 2

**Auteur**: Inurame (Pour vous servir...)  
**Titre**: Coulisses (Ou comment ruiner la réputation de certains acteurs.)  
**Disclaimer**: On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)  
**Rating**: T (Pour le langage tout au plus, peut-être pour un peu de yaoi, rien de bien méchant...)  
**Genre**: Humour (Ah?), Drabbles (100 mots exactement) et total OOC.  
**Résumé**: Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)  
**Musique**: Sakura Addiction - Mukuro vs. Hibari ainsi que No Control - Irie (Mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec les textes...)

OoOoO

**Prise 1: Hibari Kyouya**

Hibari Kyouya n'était pas foncièrement quelqu'un de mauvais, non. Il était simplement incroyablement colérique, capricieux, et terriblement impulsif.

C'est pourquoi, plus aucun membre du staff ne s'étonnait de le voir débarquer dans la salle commune, dans une incommensurable fureur, essayant tant bien que mal de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de sa rage, notamment les scénaristes, à l'aide des tonfas en mousse qu'on lui remettait pour chaque tournage.

" «Je vais vous mordre à mort», bande de cons, vous me prenez pour un abruti? Trouvez autre chose, bordel de merde! "

Contrairement aux apparences, Hibari Kyouya avait du vocabulaire.

OoOoO

**Prise 2: Gokudera Hayato**

Les membres de l'équipe s'étaient débrouillés pour rendre l'intégralité du plateau de tournage fumeuse. " Pour le bien des acteurs " affirmaient-ils, particulièrement celui de Gokudera Hayato.

Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à sortir pour sucer ses bonbons goudronnés, ignorant les mesures qui avaient été prises spécialement pour lui. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Entre Sawada Tsunayoshi qui tentait de lui faire arrêter la cigarette, lui collant un peu partout sur le corps des patchs anti-nicotine et Yamamoto Takeshi qui lui tendait régulièrement son propre paquet, il n'était pas aidé.

Allait-il leur dire un jour qu'il était allergique à la fumée de cigarette?

OoOoO

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de fictions, je me suis certainement rouillée...  
Ma première Reborn! et ma première "humour" ^^

Reviews?


	2. Prise 1 bis

**Auteur:** Inurame (Pour vous servir...)**  
Titre:** Coulisses (Ou comment ruiner la réputation de certains acteurs.)**  
Disclaimer:** On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)**  
Rating:** T (Pour le langage tout au plus, peut-être pour un peu de yaoi, rien de bien méchant...)**  
Genre:** Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé:** Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)  
**Musique:** l'album The Lost Lolli d'Olivia Lufkin (Rien à voir, comme d'habitude xD)

**OoOoO**

**Prise 1 (bis) : Hibari Kyouya**

Si chacun des acteurs était convaincu que les scénaristes se foutaient régulièrement de leur gueule avec des scripts à deux francs cinquante, aucun d'entre eux ne se rebellait plus que cela.  
Ou presque.  
Hibari Kyouya n'était pas foncièrement quelqu'un de mauvais. Il était simplement incroyablement colérique, capricieux, terriblement impulsif et sûrement même un brin sadique. Et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de jouer son propre rôle dans cette série, c'était son ego surdimmensionné qui avait été des plus flattés.  
Mais, comme il y a forcément un "mais" dans chaque chose plaisante de la vie, la très rapidement surnommée "Biographie hautement falsifiée de Tsunayoshi Sawada Vongola Decimo" avait pris, comme cet affectueux surnom le montrait, un incroyable tournant.

Les premières scènes n'avaient pas trop posé de problèmes, quoiqu'on se rendit assez vite compte qu'il était plutôt dangereux de laisser des tonfas d'acier entre les mains colères du jeune homme. On les avait rapidement changés pour de traditionnelles armes de bois en cerisier rouge, mais elles restaient encore trop redoutables. On les remplaça donc par de parfaites imitations en mousses, certifiées cent pour-cent fibre artificielle et ce fut là que le drame débuta.

Il était indéniable qu'Hibari Kyouya étaient indispensable à la bonne avance du scénario, aussi, le staff faisait en sorte de lui passer le moindre petit caprice, allant du thé aux cerises de Kyoto à quatre heures du matin au papier de soie pour essuyer ses petites fesses aux toilettes. Il y avait un point, cependant, sur lequel personne ne voulait céder ne serait-ce qu'un seul pouce de terrain. Plus personne n'étonnait de voir arriver la terreur des plateaux plongé dans une fureur monstre, que ça soit sur lesdits plateaux ou dans la salle de détente. Le bilan était lourd, les pertes matérielles nombreuses et les dégâts humains fort heureusement superficiels. Pour le moment. Car les pauvres scénaristes recevaient nombre de coups de tonfas en mousse dans la figures ces derniers temps.

" « Je vais vous mordre à mort », bande de cons, vous me prenez pour un abruti? Trouvez autre chose, bordel de merde! "

Contrairement aux apparences, Hibari Kyouya avait du vocabulaire.

**OoOoO**

J'ai donc repris le premier drabble pour le développer un peu plus, mais je me donne toujours une limite de mots, comme pour les drabbles, sauf que cette limite sera de 350 mots pour chaque Prise ^^  
S'il vous viens des idées de fanarts, de doujin ou même de fanfictions (françaises ou anglaises) qui seraient exploitables pour lancer tout un tas de ragots sur nos martyrs préférés, je suis ouverte à toute proposition (sans mauvais jeu de mot) !

Rendez-vous à la prochaine Prise pour un joyeux rendez-vous avec Byakuran et Mukuro !

Reviews?


	3. Prise 3

**Auteur: **Inurame (Pour vous servir...)**  
Titre: **Coulisses (Ou comment ruiner la réputation de certains acteurs.)**  
Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)**  
Rating: **T (Pour le langage tout au plus, peut-être pour un peu de yaoi, rien de bien méchant...)**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Perfect World - Byakuran et Kufufu no Fu - Mukuro (De circonstance...)**  
Note: **Honte à moi, auteur insensible xD J'ai oublié de remercier les reviewers anonymes comme** Gemi **(tes fanarts m'inspirent, surtout celui ne Noël *o*) et (Merci pour tes encouragements ^o^) Mettez vos adresses e-mail la prochaine fois, que je puisse vous répondre directement ^^ (Et si j'ai oublié des reviewers non-anonymes aussi, mes plus plates excuses...)**Yumi  
Note 2: **La sublime référence vient de la délicieuse **Mezza Voce **de Anthrax Nobody

**OoOoO**

**Prise 3****: Rokudo Mukuro & Byakuran**

Il y avait bien des choses effrayantes dans ce monde. Certaines pires que l'on ne pourrait se le figurer, d'autres qui paraîtraient, aux yeux de tous, parfaitement supportables, mais qui étaient, pour l'équipe technique de cette biographie abracadabrante, un véritable supplice. Bien entendu, les autres acteurs avaient l'habitude des frasques de ces deux étranges personnages, après tout, ils étaient tous réellement proches, quoique ne faisant pas partie de la même famille; les combats les avaient rapprochés.

Parfois, de drôles de râles s'échappaient de la salle commune.

" Dis-moi, Mukuro, mon chou, tu n'en as pas marre de philosopher toute la journée sur ce canapé?

- Mais nous ne tournons presque jamais, Byakuran, mon adorable poussin blanc, il faut en profiter, tu ne crois pas? "

Le reste était souvent étouffé sous les soupirs.

La première victime avait été une jeune femme du staff que, par souci de son anonymat, nous appelleront Mrs. Nobody. Elle démissionna quelques jours après le début du tournage, en larmes, sa lettre étrangement tâchée de sang. L'on ne sut jamais si ledit sang provenait d'un saignement de nez compulsif dû à une vision par trop pure ou s'il venait de ces multiples contusions probablement dues aux textes licencieux qu'elle conservait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Ce qui fut pour le moins surprenant, c'est qu'elle fut la seule victime féminine, et la seule qui démissionna. D'après les témoignages recueillis par une journaliste peu recommandable, les autres martyrs, masculins eux, étaient, en revanche, devenus fanatiques des plateaux de tournages.

Et dire que l'on avait préféré embauché des hommes pour préserver la gente féminine des pulsions sadiques de ces mafiosi psychopathes... Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que tous vireraient mystérieusement de bord, happés par le charme de ces deux hommes aussi dangereux que libidineux? Trouvés la plupart du temps dans les coins les plus improbables des studios, intégralement nus et rougis de toutes parts, il valait parfois mieux ne pas trop se demander de quoi étaient capables ce genre de criminels.

Car il était une chose certaine et horrifiante: Mukuro et Byakuran était de parfaits détraqués sexuels.

**OoOoO**

Je suis plutôt déçue de ce que j'ai fait, mais elle était une des idées fondatrices de Coulisses, je me devais de l'écrire.  
Reviews?


	4. Prise 4

**Auteur: **Inurame (Pour vous servir...)**  
Titre: **Coulisses (Ou comment ruiner la réputation de certains acteurs.)**  
Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)**  
Rating: **T (Pour le langage tout au plus, peut-être pour un peu de yaoi, rien de bien méchant...)**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Lemon Tree - Fool's Garden & Namimori Chuu - Discipline Comittee (Rien à voir, d'ailleurs XD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Un immeeeeeense merci à La-Mamarazzi (que j'exploite lâchement) pour m'avoir relu et corrigé cette Prise !

**

* * *

**

**Prise 4 ****: Dino Cavallone**

Un fracas digne d'une énorme explosion résonna dans tous les studios, allant même jusqu'à déranger le tournage du film X des locaux d'à côté.

La chose la plus certaine au monde -après le fait que Byakuran et Mukuro se comportaient en parfaits criminels, sexuels bien entendu- était l'immense et joyeux bordel qui régnait constamment sur les plateaux de tournage et plus précisément dans les studios en général. Il était vrai que tenir en laisse une bande de mafieux tous plus psychopathes ou azimutés les uns que les autres n'était pas de tout repos. L'intégrité mentale et physique, et parfois même sexuelle -surtout sexuelle- du staff n'était pas toujours assurée et ils travaillaient dans une angoisse constante de ce qui pouvait se produire.

Qui était le sombre abruti qui avait eu l'idée de ces films déjà?

Les scénaristes étaient les plus à plaindre dans leur perpétuelle confrontation aux acteurs mécontents et plus particulièrement face aux tonfas en mousse de Kyouya Hibari. Toutefois, la plupart des êtres humains de plus de douze ans présents sur les plateaux était la cible courante du préfet branquignol. Si le nombre de patients de l'infirmerie était plutôt élevé grâce à lui -ou était-ce à cause de lui?- certains acteurs étaient suffisamment doués et adroits pour s'envoyer d'eux-mêmes dans ses lits inconfortables.

Si beaucoup de ces mafieux revendiquaient à tort - et souvent à travers les portes closes du bureau des scénaristes - le peu de fidélité aux personnalités qu'ils incarnaient, il en était d'autres qui auraient largement préféré une amélioration de leur capacité à rester plus de deux secondes en équilibre sur leurs deux jambes.  
Suivez mon regard.

" Coupez ! " hurla le réalisateur dans un accès de colère.

Dino soupira et se prépara à dévaler pour une énième fois cette volée de marches. Allez, ça n'était que la…

" Prise 18 ! On tourne ! " reprit ledit réalisateur.

Le jeune blond recommença, pour la dix-huitième fois, donc, ses chutes mémorables sous l'œil mesquin de la caméra… et de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Non, vraiment, sa peau autrefois si belle, si nette, quoique parsemée de quelques hématomes discrets était à présent tannée de blessures en tous genres. Il était lui-même une ecchymose, et cela faisait partie intégrante du script et de sa vie à part entière. Non, il n'était pas le plus habile des hommes. Heureusement, peu de gens connaissaient sa condition. Il coula un regard alarmé vers son ancien amant, qui détourna subitement la tête dans une cascade argentée. Lui, savait parfaitement dans quel état était le corps du Cavallone et se rapprocha insensiblement de son Boss.

Soupir.

Encore une fois, Dino déploya une expression ébahie sur son pauvre visage tandis qu'il dévalait une vingtaine de marches sur le ventre, devant l'objectif qui immortalisait à nouveau sa douleur.  
Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il parviendrait à convaincre le gosse qui lui servait d'élève de lui passer de la crème sur ses blessures.

Alors, il chuta avec plus d'enthousiasme que jamais.

**

* * *

**

Comme vous pouvez le constater (ou non), j'ai laissé tomber l'idée du nombre de mots fixe, je suis faible, incroyablement faible...  
Reviews ? *w*


	5. Prise 5 Part I

**Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Take me Away - The Globus

**Note: **Encore une fois un énorme merci à ma chère Bêta-lectrice, La-Mamarazzi !

* * *

**Prise 5, Partie I :**** Xanxus**

**

* * *

**

Quelque chose se préparait, chacun pouvait le sentir et cette sensation s'était inscrite dans leurs gênes au moment où ils avaient postulé pour leur rôle respectif. L'atmosphère tendue, et pourtant incroyablement silencieuse, rendait chaque être vivant électrique au possible. Tout était paisible, bien trop paisible. Le fameux calme avant la tempête sans aucun doute. Ces moments étaient rares, néanmoins personne ne songeait à s'en réjouir, à profiter des chambres ex-terrains de jeu du Prince de la Varia, à abuser du sauna toujours occupé par le violent Zakuro ou encore à jouir de la salle de billard constamment squattée par Gamma et ses sbires. Non, personne n'y songeait. Ce silence oppressant n'avait absolument rien de relaxant et tout un chacun guettait la prochaine frasque des gamins turbulents.

Seuls quelques initiés savaient de quoi il retournait.

Dans la salle de détente, d'ordinaire envahie par les excès mielleux et sexuels de Mukuro et Byakuran, un sommet des plus importants se tenait. Les Arcobalenos Reborn et Viper présidaient l'assemblée, encadrés par Tsuna et Squalo. Un peu plus loin, affectant un air profondément concerné, Lévi-A-Than fixait un point sur la longue table, Lussuria se faisaient les ongles avec angoisse et le Neuvième du Nom maternait tout ce joli monde du regard. L'heure était au drame, et la responsable était une misérable feuille de papier frappée de l'enseigne d'un grand magazine à scandale.

" Il ne faut pas laisser faire ça. "

La voix de Lévi, grave et qui cachait mal la crainte que cette lettre - car il s'agissait d'une lettre- lui inspirait, trancha le silence pesant. Par suite, Squalo s'anima fort bruyamment, à grand renfort de " Voiiii, n'oublions pas de qui on parle ! " peu discrets tandis que Viper agitait fermement sa minuscule tête en signe d'approbation, appréciant déjà l'argent qu'il pourrait gagner sur cette affaire. Tsuna poussait de faibles miaulements, effrayé à l'idée de ce qui pouvait se produire, tandis que Lussuria se rapprochait discrètement de lui pour le réconforter à sa manière. Seul le Neuvième demeurait silencieux.

Ce fut le revolver de Reborn qui mit fin à la genèse de chaos.

" Je pense que nous devrions laisser le choix à l'int…  
- Oi, déchets, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, y'a un enterrement?  
- Aaaah, Xanxus ! " Hurla le Dixième du nom, se rapprochant sensiblement de Reborn pour finir la tête écrasée sur la table par le bébé.

Il y avait peu de certitudes en ces studios, pourtant il était sûr que Tsuna craignait toujours autant le chef Tout-Puissant de la Varia. Ce dernier, ressentant presque plus que quiconque l'atmosphère inquiétante des lieux, avait débarqué dans la salle de détente pour y découvrir cet amas gênant de déchets tout aussi gênants. S'adossant contre la fontaine à eau, il attendit avec arrogance qu'on lui présente expressément les raisons de cet attroupement. Le pseudo-Mammon voleta jusqu'à son Boss et lui tendit la feuille de papier -qui était en bien triste état après être passée dans les mains peu délicates de ses subordonnés. Chacun guettait avec appréhension la réaction de Xanxus, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Le fils de Timoteo vira du rouge au vert en passant par le bleu, ses cicatrices apparurent sur son visage et les témoins ne surent dire si la légère coloration rosée sur ses joues était de la colère ou de la honte.

" Je refuse. "

Sa déclaration faite, il tourna les talons, très vite suivi par un Squalo hors de lui. L'épéiste l'attrapa par le col et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à sa loge où il le jeta sur le canapé. Parfois, la Pluie pouvait couvrir un Ciel jusqu'à le dominer.

" Voiii ! T'as intérêt à la faire, enfoiré ! N'oublie pas que tu as une somme colossale à rembourser à Mammon, et ne compte pas sur moi pas te filer le fric !  
- Et pourquoi je t'obéirais, déchet? lança son amant avec suffisance en se redressant péniblement.  
- Tu veux peut-être que j'utilise des moyens plus convaincants? " Susurra Squalo en s'agenouillant entre les jambes de son Boss.

Déboutonnant le pantalon de cuir, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent plongea ses doigts et sa bouche habiles entre les cuisses indécemment ouvertes.

oOo

Le lendemain, quelle que fut la technique dont usa le Varia de la Pluie, Xanxus partit avec lui dans une luxueuse limousine noire, vers ce rendez-vous dont tout le monde craignait la teneur.

* * *

Cette Prise sera publiée en deux parties, nous pouvons considérer celle-ci comme un « prologue » à la seconde qui arrivera dans une semaine!  
Reviews?


	6. Prise 5 Part II

**Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Le bruit de la mer et le doucereux « Rrourrrou » des pigeons vendéens.

**Note: **Je dédie ce chapitre à La-Mama, qui a su corriger le à la vitesse de la lumière XD

* * *

**Prise 5, Partie II:**** Xanxus (et Squalo?)

* * *

**

Un petit hôtel charmant et rupin, dans le centre de Rome. Des salons privés par dizaines, des célébrités en quête de calme, des tarifs exorbitants. Cet hôtel était bien connu de certains des acteurs de la série à succès, qui en louaient souvent les chambres ou salons pour y épancher leur appétit sexuel. Devant le bâtiment, les joues de Xanxus se colorèrent violemment de rouge, ayant reconnu l'un de leurs précédents terrains de jeu. Son amant, à ses côtés, sourit largement en poussant la grande porte aux arabesques compliquées. Tous les salons portaient des noms de fleurs; celui dans lequel ils avaient rendez-vous s'appelait La Nielle*. Deux fauteuils confortables capitonnés de bleu roi encadraient une large table basse de bois laqué et, à nouveau, il y avait ce silence angoissant, cette atmosphère lourde. Des sourires crispés se dessinaient sur les visages tendus d'une journaliste et d'un photographe -qui les mitrailla tout de même à leur arrivée- peu habitués à la présence oppressante de Xanxus et Squalo et à la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux.

" Oii, commencez avant que je ne vous vaporise tous, déchets. " Lança le chef de la Varia en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils.

Squalo fut expatrié dans une pièce adjacente, la fibre journalistique privilégiant l'intimité des interviewé. Car il s'agissait bien ici d'une interview d'un magazine à scandale de renommé, ce qui avait lieu d'inquiéter les producteurs. L'homme à l'appareil photo n'avait-il pas suffisamment de clichés pour alimenter les unes de tous les tabloïds européens?

Dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, le Capitaine de la Varia angoissait, le stress le rongeait et le sang bouillonnait dans ses entrailles. Car sur la table, devant Xanxus, il avait aperçut _la chose_.

Ils étaient des mafieux, ils étaient méchants pour de vrai, peu de gens se le figurait et le personnel de l'hôtel n'avait pas cru nécessaire de priver Xanxus de ses deux armes fétiches, les confondant avec les modèles utilisés pour les tournages. Tout comme on lui avait laissé son sabre. Squalo secoua vivement la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux argentés autour de lui, l'exaspérant. Quelle connerie aussi, cette idée à deux balles des scénaristes, cette histoire de promesse à lui-même qui le montrait dominé par Xanxus. Comme s'il était soumis au Boss, vraiment… C'était même plutôt l'inverse. A cette pensée, des images pas vraiment orthodoxes vinrent envahir son esprit.

C'était souvent lui qui encaissait les coups durs de la Varia, apaisant les conflits (plus ou moins) et servant à merveille de paratonnerre (à la place de cet incapable de Lévi-A-Than). Et il était fermement persuadé que cette histoire lui retomberait dessus.

oOo

Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, il s'éjecta d'un bond de son fauteuil et gagna la porte le plus discrètement du monde, à grand renfort de coups de pieds et " Voiii " tonitruants. Les frais de réparations allaient être pour lui de toute façon.

La scène qui se présentait à ses yeux ébahis était des plus improbables… pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Xanxus. Debout sur son immense siège, le Boss tant craint de la Varia vidait d'une traite un verre de bourbon avec une grimace de défiance. Son visage, particulièrement rouge, témoignait du nombre de bouteilles vides jonchant la table brisée et le sol tâché. Dans un coin de la pièce, la jeune journaliste notait tout ce que pouvait dire l'homme, un air triomphant au visage. L'ombre d'un sourire tendu passa sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Squalo. Son amant avait une sacrée descente, c'était certain, et son penchant pour le bourbon était de notoriété publique - merci les scénaristes.

" Oiii ! Déchets ! Je peux vous assurer que ce mec (il désigna Squalo d'un doigt imprécis) est un sacré bon coup au lit ! Et on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il me domine tato… Totla… To-ta-le-ment ! Et vous savez comment il m'a fait venir à cette putain d'intre-erview, déchets? Il m'a taillé la pipe du siècle ! Oii, vous n'écrivez rien, hein? "

Il était simplement dommage, incroyablement dommage qu'il ne tienne pas du tout l'alcool.

Démoralisé, le Varia de la Pluie plongea son visage entre ses doigts et soupira.

Faire descendre Xanxus de son perchoir, le faire taire et le ramener à la limousine ne fut pas une mince affaire, sans compter le fait qu'il avait plutôt la gâchette facile lorsque l'alcool enflammait son sang. Heureusement les producteurs avaient autorisé dix pour-cent de perte. Malheureusement, personne ne put confisquer le bloc-notes et l'appareil photo.

oOo

_-Un mois plus tard-_

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle de détente. La plupart des membres de la famille Vongola étaient présents, à l'exception des enfants, qui, de toute façon, n'avaient pas compris grand-chose et puis " c'est quoi tailler une pipe? " (Fûta) et de Xanxus qui boudait dans sa loge. Belphegor avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez; heureusement, il n'avait eu – les dix pour-cent de perte auraient alors été dépassés – qu'un bras fracturé. Quand le Boss boudait, fallait pas le faire chier. Mammon râlait dans un coin: il avait dû avancer l'argent des réparations à la place de Squalo. Au centre de la grande table où se trouvait auparavant l'invitation empoisonnée, était placé un magazine abîmé d'être passé entre toutes les mains et dont la une annonçait l'interview du " couple de l'année ". Les filles avaient été choquées, la Varia gênée et le Parrain Cavallone, après lecture dudit magazine, avait hurlé son désespoir sur le toit –troublant par la même occasion un Hibari absent à cette réunion d'herbivores, prêt à le consoler, pour son plus grand plaisir mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Pourquoi, diable, Squalo ne lui avait-il jamais fait de fellation?

Il était de toute manière certain que cette feuille de chou n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

* * *

*Nielle : fleur parasite signifiant " Invitation à la luxure ".

oOo

Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, c'est étrange XD En espérant que vous avez apprécié (ou non), un petit review est la bienvenue ! Je remercie d'ailleurs mes chers revieweurs, qui sont rares, ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter mon humble histoire, ce recueil d'énormités dans lequel je mets quand même une partie de moi. N'hésitez pas, vraiment. Et le bureau des idées et réclamations est toujours ouvert !

PS: Vous ne trouvez pas que la chara-song de Fran est terriblement sexy? XD

A bientôt !


	7. Hors série

**Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano.**  
Rating: **M (Changement de rating pour la suite de l'aventure ! Mais pas grand-chose de « pervers » en plus…)**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC (presque).**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Akashi - Hibari

**Note: **Un immense merci (pour tout) à _La-Mama_, ma Bêta adorée !

**Note 2: **Je suis un peu déçue de voir le pourcentage de reviews par rapport au nombre de lecteurs (pas très élevé, néanmoins), aussi, je vais rendre les reviews obligatoires. Si si, chaque lecteur se devra de laisser son avis. … Ca serait parfait ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est impossible, donc, si je demande gentiment, avec un « s'il-vous-plaît »? Sachez quand même que je récompense mes riveteurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hors-série:**** Erreurs de script

* * *

**

" Ciaossu ! "

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu crois que tu es payé pour raconter des conneries? Déjà trois fois que tu nous fais le coup… Bon, on passe à la scène suivante, on n'a pas le temps. Silence plateau, moteur et… Action !

- " Le toit, quel doux souvenir… "

- " Si tu aimes tant cet endroit, je vais t'y faire rester pour l'éternité… "

- Mais… C'est pas vrai, ça! Vous croyez qu'il sert à quoi, votre cachet? A vous faire apprendre convenablement votre texte ! Alors déjà que vous en avez pas beaucoup, faîtes-moi le plaisir de l'apprendre correctement !

- Fred, il s'agit du script que l'on nous a remis, tu sais… "

_- Un peu plus loin -_

La première fois que cette… chose était arrivée, tout le monde en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Du moins, ceux qui avaient réussi à rester debout. Faire venir un Reborn adulte*, pour un hors-série, en pleine possession de son charme diaboliquement érotique, avait été plus qu'une mauvaise idée. Une abominable idée, une terrible idée, bref : un désastre. Les rares personnes qui n'avaient pas été terrassées par une fulgurante hémorragie nasale demeuraient encore sous le choc des mots que venaient de prononcer le bébé devenu grand. Venant de Tsuna, être complètement dépravé et sans morale*, cela ne les aurait pas vraiment choqués. Mais de la part de Reborn, l'un des grands producteurs de cette série ! Non, vraiment, cela ne tenait pas debout. Une chute plus tard, une nouvelle victime était à déplorer. Un des caméramans, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et au caractère aigri s'offusqua brusquement:

" Mais c'est pas un yaoi pour fangirls sans cervelle qu'on tourne ici! Un peu de décence et remballez-moi ça, messieurs ! "

Ces paroles furent le déclic que chacun attendait et tout le monde détourna le regard de la scène, qui ne s'autocensurait hélas pas: Reborn, à moitié nu (de la moitié supérieure) était chevauché par un Dixième du Nom ne portant qu'une chemise déboutonnée. Un vrai appel à la débauche. Nullement gêné, Tsuna se redressa et débarrassa le plancher de ce corps maigrelet avec un sourire aguicheur.

" " Lèche-moi, suce-moi, dévore-moi, fais de moi ta chose "… Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus se tenir, ni travailler décemment… " grommela le même cameraman furieux.

Un peu plus tard les scripts furent relus et réécrits- et il s'avéra que les textes étaient les " bons ".Et les scénaristes, quoique plaidant leur innocence, furent privés de dessert.

_- Dans les studios d'à côté -_

Dépression nerveuse, Fred allait faire une dépression nerveuse. Il s'arrachait les cheveux et, larmoyant, confiait son désespoir à son assistant:

" Et là, Alfredo me sort un " Je vais te buter, déchet " auquel Laura répond par un " ushishishi " super flippant… (Il renifla un instant, puis reprit, pleurant de plus belle) J'ai essayé de leur expliquer qu'on tournait un film X et pas un film d'action, mais… Mais ils me soutiennent que ce sont leurs scripts… Qu'est-ce que je dois faiiiiire? "

Le réalisateur de films pornographiques fut mis sous antidépresseurs et le mystère des erreurs de script fut élucidé. Des investissements étaient absolument nécessaires pour ne pas se partager le même lot de scénaristes peu scrupuleux. Absolument.

oOo

La deuxième fois, personne, non, personne n'avait compris. Mais alors personne. Ils auraient dû se méfier, voir Kyôya Hibari sourire de toutes ses dents étaient en soi suffisamment rare pour inquiéter. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait enfin réussi à " mordre à mort " Dino mais ce dernier avait le même sourire niais plaqué au visage. Une véritable énigme, qui cependant resta de courte durée: le tournage de l'après-midi impliquait les deux protagonistes. Une scène d'une importance capitale : leur première rencontre.

" Silence plateau. Moteur, action !

- " Prend-moi à mort… ", entama le Gardien du Nuage avec un sourire d'excitation non feinte (mais quel genre d'excitation, ça…) mais il ne put poursuivre sa tirade enjôleuse.

Oubliant totalement son propre texte, le blond maladroit fut pris d'un saignement de nez intempestif et se jeta sur son pauvre interlocuteur, lui arrachant ses vêtements.

" Avec plaisir! "

Les membres de l'équipe présents sur le toit qui servait de décor eurent tout le mal du monde à séparer les deux jeune gens qui commençaient (presque) leur petite affaire. La stupéfaction était, une fois de plus, à son comble. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé aux scripts? Le problème avait pourtant été résolu. Un mauvais tour, une blague de plus du Prince de la Varia? Fûta éprouvant ses capacités d'écrivain licencieux? Ou encore Dino cherchant par tous les moyens à obtenir son alouette favorite? Les investigateurs laissèrent vite ces pistes de côté et allèrent frapper à la porte de ceux qu'ils jugeaient comme étant, une fois n'était pas coutume, responsables de tous les maux du monde. Oh, comme ils se trompaient. Personne n'aurait pu se douter du coupable, cette fois.

Hibari fut aperçut se glissant dans la loge du Parrain Cavallone.

* * *

* Ce qui fera l'objet d'une Prise prochaine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^o^


	8. Prise 6

**Auteur:** Inurame (Pour vous servir...)**  
Titre: **Coulisses (Ou comment ruiner la réputation de certains acteurs.)**  
Disclaimer: **On s'en doutait, tout ce joli petit monde ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété d'Akira Amano (Et des fois, je me dis, encore heureux...)**  
Rating: **M**  
Genre: **Humour (Ah?) et total OOC.**  
Résumé: **Parce qu'on pense toujours que les acteurs sont les personnages qu'ils jouent, je me propose de vous ouvrir les portes de la salle de détente du tournage de Reborn! (Parce que quand on est harcelé par les paparazzis, les fangirls et que l'on retrouve nombre de doujin, fanarts et fanfictions tordues sur son compte, on a le droit de craquer. Mais parfois, il suffit de quelques détails, juste quelques détails.)**  
Musique: **Pandora - Madina Lake

**Note de l'auteur: **Après une longue attente, une déception d'ordre des reviews ainsi qu'une correction admirable de la part de ma bêta-chérie (thank you very much Honey), je suis de retour ! Plus pour longtemps, je le crains, mais attendez-vous au moins à un chapitre de plus. Je vous retrouverez probablement pour une fiction à chapitres avec quelques pairings incongrus. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout, n'oubliez pas l'auteur !

* * *

**Prise 6: Superbi Squalo**

* * *

Les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux ravis, l'odeur entêtante des pins parasol lui montait à la tête, la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux l'enivrait : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas parti en mission, loin de toute la paperasse et des ordres de son capricieux Boss. Son Requin de la Pluie, au-dessus de lui, semblait nager -ou plutôt voler- en plein bonheur, c'est vrai que ses sorties se faisaient rares depuis qu'il avait traversé les époques pour rejoindre son propriétaire plus jeune de dix ans. Un pur régal. Si ce n'était Lussuria qui lui pinçait violemment le postérieur aussitôt qu'il le pouvait.

- Voiiii ! Si tu poses encore un doigt sur mon cul, je te découpe en rondelles, Luss' !

- Coupez! Putain, Squalo, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche ! On te passe déjà le caprice de tourner en extérieur, alors, par pitié, applique-toi !

Suite à cette interjection violente et étrange du réalisateur, ledit Squalo fronça vivement les sourcils et sauta sur le sol d'un bond gracieux, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux d'argent autour de lui. Sans un mot, chose rare pour sa personne, il marcha rapidement en boitillant un peu jusqu'au réalisateur qui se recroquevilla, se préparant au choc du poing du squale sur sa joue rebondie. Les pas de l'acteur/maffieux froissaient les feuilles mortes et l'humus à ses pieds, produisant une musique douce que le pauvre homme interpréta bien vite comme étant la bande-son de sa mort. Il avait déjà essuyé bien des coups, il savait qu'il faisait un métier dangereux et dut bien admettre que décider de travailler avec ces brutes sanguinaires, sans foi ni loi, était loin d'être l'idée du siècle.

Mais rien ne vint. Le pauvre homme rouvrit un œil et vit Squalo, qui passait à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard glacial, se saisir d'un objet de forme rectangulaire et se retourner férocement vers lui. Le maffieux s'activa quelques secondes sur l'objet en question et jeta avec dédain le carnet -car c'était un carnet, à n'en pas en douter- sur les genoux du réalisateur.

" _Va te faire foutre._ "

Le destinataire de cette insulte peu originale se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Ils essayaient déjà de composer avec l'aphonie impromptue de Squalo, mais si en plus, celui-ci y mettait toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas aller.

" Hum. "

Le ricanement intempestif venait de derrière lui, dans le public que formaient les autres acteurs. Le réalisateur pivota sur son siège réservé pour découvrir un Xanxus lascivement étalé sur son trône -importé directement du manoir Varia- un verre de bourbon à la main et les yeux posés sans aucune gêne sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de l'argenté. Ce dernier récupéra son seul moyen de communication, y griffonna quelques mots à la vitesse de la lumière et vint coller la feuille juste sous le nez de son amant, pour que lui seul puisse lire, non sans trébucher sur un obstacle invisible qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

" _Si tu n'avais pas absolument insisté pour me prendre hier soir, peut-être que je pourrais encore marcher et parler aujourd'hui._ "

La jolie teinte vermillon qu'arbora Squalo à ce moment réjouit le boss de la Varia et il emporta son partenaire pour une partie de galipettes improvisée. Le staff soupira, impuissant: après tout, ça n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude. En revanche, pas un seul d'entre eux ne songea une seule seconde -depuis cette fameuse interview- que l'argenté fut aphone à cause de son diable d'amant. Tout de même, cela devait être épuisant de pousser ces " Voiiii! " tonitruants à longueur de journée, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas?

Pauvres eux.

* * *

Non, vraiment, n'hésitez pas, mettez-moi une petite review !


End file.
